Light and Dark (Dramoine)
by mvsicbookfrxndom
Summary: Hermione Granger is a studious, hardworking Gryffindor that always follows the rules and sticks to plans. That is, usually. Draco Malfoy couldn't care less about the rules. That's a given. So when he starts falling for the best friend of his worst enemy, how can he handle the pressure from his father and the dark forces trying to tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

My footsteps are careful, hesitant, my breath caught in my throat. I know if I make even the slightest sound, I'll be caught, and the punishments will be severe. But I'd do anything to see his face, to touch him, at least once.

I'm afraid about the moving staircases, usually interesting because of their unpredictability. Now, however, the prospect of facing them is terrifying me.

One step, two steps, three...

The halls are dark and narrow, the torchlight flickering off the walls. My mind similarly flickers to my dormitory. Will anyone in Gryffindor decide to wake up, and see me gone?

I try not to panic, but my knees are shaking, and my steps slow down.

No, no, no! Steady breaths, steady legs, steady hands. Move one of your hands to the railing. Move one of your legs to the first step...

A deafening cackle jerks me out of my arduous concentration.

I'd recognize that cackle anywhere.

I whip around, my bushy hair flying in my face.

 _"No, no, Peeves, please!"_ I hiss to him, desperately trying not to freak out.

 _I'm caught, I'm screwed, I'm dead, or even worse, expelled._

He laughs again. "Hermione, Hermione, tiny, whiny!"

If only he weren't a ghost. I could kick his wispy arse into next semester.

"Peeves, stop!" I cry in terror, pretty loudly.

"What are you doing here in the Slytherin wing? Are you partaking in a fling?" He giggles at his stupid little rhyme.

That's when the importance of his couplet hits me.

How did he find out about why I'm here? Of course, he could have just been guessing or trying to be clever, but how could something like that be so accurate?

"SNAPE!" he screams. "A LITTLE PANSYCAKE IS HERE FOR YOU!"

I honestly think I'm going to start crying.

If Snape is about to deal with me, there's no way I'm going to find my way out of this predicament.


	2. Chapter 2

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.9636363636363636; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I am sitting in Professor Snape's office with my head hung low, ashamed out of my mind. I've been sitting silent and frozen for so long here, my throat hurts and my bottom feels tingly. I will not give him the satisfaction of breaking down in tears, although I want to. I mustn't./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.9636363636363636; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The Slytherin Housekeeper paces around the chair I'm sitting in, peering down at me from his sharp, pointed nose. He does not say a word. He hasn't said a word since he dragged me by the wrist to his office. It still hurts, a light band of red wrapping around my arm, quickly turning more painful by the second. I think the excruciating silence is meant for me to think about what punishment would be fitting for such an unforgivable crime, or dwell on remorse for the deed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.9636363636363636; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Instead, I am thinking of a way to get out of this./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.9636363636363636; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I am filled with regrets. I am swelling with self-doubt. Maybe I will never get out of this. Maybe Professor will just ask me what I was doing in the Slytherin wing of Hogwarts, but then what would I tell him? There's no way I'll betray the truth. He might pop out an Avada Kedavra spell on me and I'll be done for. Or even worse, I'll get expelled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.9636363636363636; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I can't be expelled! The thought makes me terrified. I can't return to my non-wizarding family, not now, before my third year is out! I still haven't even taken my OWLs yet, or...or.../span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.9636363636363636; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"span style="font-size: 18px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"My mind goes completely blank. For once, I don't have the answer./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.9636363636363636; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 18pt;"And then it comes to me./p 


	3. Chapter 3

The Time-Turner.

Of course! How simple could it be? I'll know just what steps to take in order to reach my Draco.

I need him so badly, it's a desire that has been holding on to my heart for ages.

I need him, and I hope he needs me.

I blush, hoping Snape will decipher the blood rushing to my face as shame instead of desire.

Then he says, "Why, Hermione!" and the silence he has suddenly broken is nothing but a memory. I jump at the unexpected sound.

"I never saw you as the type of Gryffindor girl to seek my House instead of trying to flee it," he continues. "That scumbag Harry does not have as much of an effect on you as I thought."

Why should he care?

"Now Hermione," he hisses, his faux conversational tone disappearing, "why were you trying to sneak into the Slytherine compound after hours?"

I know he doesn't expect an answer. I don't say a word.

"Hermione," he growls, taking a step towards me. Nervously, I rub my painful wrist. "If you don't grace me with an answer, I will have to force one out of you."

He holds up a vial.

Truth serum.

Oh, no. Oh, gargantuan wizards, please no.

I know for a fact I can't resist a truth serum.

I glimpse the future for a second, and that future includes me delirious under truth serum, confessing my love for Draco to Snape, as he grins malevolently.

I close my eyes, ready to meet my fate.

"Now, Severus, there is no need to go to such an extreme extent to get the truth," I hear a familiar voice say.


End file.
